A Moment Like This
by ohitsMariz
Summary: They talk, they take a break and even more they love each other. hope you all like it my first fanfic.4 chapters already don't worry I have plenty more. And the sequel to this story is on the way people don't worry
1. Skimpy Top

Nate and Sophie stood in the murky street over looking the their latest mark.

"Hmmm capable of seducing the guy Soph?." Nate mumbled out loud and smiled at her.

"Well yes Nate I can do that of course." Sophie said.

'Right Guys let's do our work"

"Good idea man, let me just take a few more pictures of the guy" Picking up Hardison Phone he walked past Nate and over to Eliot Parker and Tara.

"You've got a full of bodyguards and police over here guys". Tara said kind of dissappointed.

"Thanks for reminding Tara" Eliot said and wink at Tara

And with that Tara just simply smile at him

"Sophie if you are in trouble just tell us ok, and do your job well' Nate said to her

"Ye I'm fine Nate don t worry much k. but talk about the weather! I m soaked right through and have to say this was NOT the day to wear a skimpy top" Sophie said cause she always where skimpy top when conning or a dress that makes her comfortable.

"You look fine Soph." Nate noticed her blush and wrapped his jacket round her and as soon as everyone s ready they are off.

Back at the HQ after a long Con and Sophie mind to do showering and changing her clothes, Sophie went down stairs after she heard a she notice Nate on the couch he just throw himself to the couch cause he is tired

"You ok?"

'Yes I was going to ask you if you could cover with me for Eliot and Tara tonight? I know its suppose to be your night off but don t worry I will make it up to you please Soph". Nate sighed placing his phone down

"Nate, what;s wrong?" Sophie asked concerned about who he was just on the phone to.

"Ah it s Maggie Soph, she said that he is married and happy and for that I won t bother her again even sometimes I'am a ass"

"Awww Nate come her" Sophie sympathised with him,hugged him and then told him he had done the right thing.

"I'll take you out for dinner before we start late that cover of Eliot and Tara? Help me take my mind off things" Nate asked

''Ye sure ,only if you promise not to take me back to that awful Chinese place ever again!"

''Excuse me but that place is a firm favourite'' Nate retorted

''Not in my heart any day Ford'' Sophie winked and with that she was gone.


	2. Two Straws or One?

Nate walked into the counter hoping to bump into Sophie on his way to take her out for a quick bite to eat. Fumbling in his pocket for a moment to find his phone he realized it wasn t there.

"Looking for this Ford?'' Sophie teased, leaning against the door frame and waving Nate s phone in front of his face.

''How the? Where did you get that from''

''Teaching yourself to be a pick-pocket in an orphanage is easier that it sounds''. Sophie remarked handing Nate his phone and heading to her place.

''After you'' Nate ushered Sophie out of the Head Quarters.

Upon arriving at the local cafe just round the corner, Nate and Sophie were placed in a window seat with an extremely nice cool view from the outside of the cafe just behind Nate. The waitress handed each of them a menu and asked what they would like to drink.

''I'm fine thanks Nate'' dismissed.

''Suit your self Nate. A large Coke please'' Sophie ordered, glancing quickly up at Nate frowning as he studied the menu in front of him.

''Would you like two straws or one with the Ma'am?'' The waitress asked in a strong Tennessee twang.

''Two please''Sophie smiled sweetly at Nate who was oblivious to what Sophie had just said.

''Thank You Ma'am'' The waitress thanked Sophie and went off to get the drink.

''Hmm I m thinking the salad. What are you having Soph?'' Nate asked tenderly tucking a stray hair behind Sophie s ear causing her to blush.

''Well salad it is'' Sophie replied still blushing.

Just then the waitress interrupted their little moment, placing the Coke-Cola down in the middle or the table, a straw facing each of them.

''Are you ready to order?'' The waitress asked kindly

''Yes please'', Nate replied ''We'll have the Salad please.''

''Eh Sophie why the two straws'' Nate frowned

''Well we can share a straw if you like but I thought you might like your own one'' Sophie winked leaning in to take a sip

Nate leaned in as well holding Sophie's gaze and drinking the coke out of his straw.

At that moment Parker and Hardison walked in the cafe...


	3. Teenage Sweethearts

Parker tap Hardison's arm.

''Hey! what was that for Parker!'' Hardison protested rubbing her arm. But Parker s mouth still hung open.

''Whatcha looking at girl?'' Hardison asked the blonde thief .

''Your really seeing what I am seeing?'' Parker asked to the Hacker, ''Errm 2 coke's please'' Paying the cashier be handed a coke to Hardison and gulped his down.

''Naah, either I m not getting it or you were staring at a rowdy family'' Hardison replied while driking his coke

''The table in front Hardison,it's THEM!'' Parker said like she will explode.

Hardison's eyes then rested on the table that was causing Parker such dismay. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. Were Nate and Sophie?

''Pfffft!'' Hardison nearly spat the coke they order, and he also drop his jaw and he notice and said, ''Their not kissing are they?''

Nate leaned away from Sophie, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve as the waitress set their food down in front of them.

''The salad s for the both of you. Enjoy'' The waitress smiled and then left them in peace.

Nate tucked into his salad, while Sophie is enjoying her salad too.

''Ummm this stuff is good!'' Nate exclaimed, ''How about yours? Whats it like?''

Sophie didn t answer

''Uhmm.. Soph?''

Sophie snapped out of her daydream.

''Of course it s also nice Nate i like their salad'' Sophie forced herself to eat a forkful before quickly taking a gulp of coke.

''Soph anything want to tell me?'' Nate asked cautiously taking Sophie s hand in his and then Parker screamed.

''Sophie! Nate! How odd of us to catch you both here'' Parker called over and as for Hardison just wave to them.

Parker left the emphasise on the last bit before winking at Nate, who by that time had slid his hand back over to his side of the table.

''Eeh.. I gotta go to the restroom'' sorry Sophie excused herself before making a bee-line straight for the ladies room.

''You guys looked just the couple from the bar Nate'' Hardison teased,

''What's that suppose to mean?'' Nate asked

''Well what Hardison is trying to say Nate is, you and Sophie looked just like Teenage Sweethearts'' Parker flatly stated in a matter of fact voice.

''More like Middle age Friends'' Sophie retorted before replacing herself beside Parker.

''Ehh sorry Soph'' Hardison apologized

''Come on Nate, we ve gotta go to the cover thing-thing'' Sophie coldly said, putting her jacket on and headed for the bar to pay

''What's ruffled her feathers'' Hardison whispered so she didn t hear

''I wish i knew Nate'' whispered to himself.


	4. From the Start

''Sophie wait up!'' Nate called diving into the mass of people and trying to keep sight of Sophie s mass of hair. Upon arriving at the car, he open the door for Sophie then she entered the car and then she quickly get out of the car like she was upset about the dinner were Hardison and Parker showed up. Nate followed her

''Oh Nate sorry about you pulling the car of here in the side Sophie'' mumbled, tucking her unrully hair behind her ears and casting her eyes to the floor.

Nate walked over and ran his arm around Sophie's shoulder, pulling her closer to him and letting her rest her head against his shoulder.

''Now are you going to tell me what was wrong earlier or am I going to have to ask?'' Nate gently said inhaling the sweet smell of honey from her hair before wrapping his other hand round her waist.

''Not just now. Not here'' Sophie whispered letting a lone tear drip down her cheek.

''If you insist dear''. Nate teased wiping her eyes and leading her back to the lab to try and piece together some evidnece about the murder.

After a while Nate said ''Let's go to my apartment ok Soph''. He said

Nate opened his door and swept a hand inside his apartment.

''Ladies first''

''That would be me then I take it Sophie'' giggled, taking her coat of with elegant eaze and hanging it on the coat rack beside Nate s door.

''The usual? Cup of coffe?'' Nate called through from the kitchen

''No thanks, a large glass of red wine please'' Sophie called back as she slid her hand along Nate s array of CDs and DVDs

''I think I ll join you on that''. Nate smiled, handing Sophie one glass and plonking himself down onto his couch.

''Now do you fancy telling me what was wrong earlier?''

''Oh Nate'', Sophie gushed, ''I don t know where to start''.

Nate placed a hand on Sophie s shoulder, ''From the start''

After a good few glasses of red wine each and Sophie s long and dragged out story of what was on her mind Nate butted in.

''So what your saying is you want to go further, but want to just keep it low on the agenda. Eliot and Hardison and Parker also not finding out and telling the whole world?''

''Your got it in a oner'' Sophie sighed letting her head flop to the side, coming to rest against Nate s shoulder.

''Hey let's lighten up the atmosphere abit. CD or DVD'' Nate smiled sweetly placing his glass down on the coffee table and eyeing up a couple of classics

''Oh definately a CD. I couldnt bare to sit down and watch a good four hours of some classic you want to watch''. Sophie smirked refilling her glass and Nate's when he wasn t looking

''Ahh here this one is new. You might like it''

''Someone call an ambulance! Nathan Ford has bought a new CD!'' Sophie laughed

''Well just have a listen and see if you like it. This is my favorite song'' Sophie laughed placing the CD into the player and skipping to track 10, pressing play then sliding back in beside Sophie.

We re the best partners this worlds ever seen,

Together we re close as can be,

But sometimes it hard to find time in between ,

To tell you what you mean to me.

You are the rose of my heart,

You are the love of my life,

A flower not fainted,

Nor falling apart,

If your cool let my love make you warm,

Rose of my heart.

''Nate that's beautiful'' Sophie whispered, gazing into Nate s eyes before letting him softly plant a kiss on her lips.

''You are the rose of my heart Soph, I don t know what I would do with out you'' Nate tenderly whispered before kissing Sophie again.


End file.
